What to Do
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: valentines day was never suppose to be this stressful. HITSURUKI!
1. Chapter 1

yeah yeah...so I don't own bleach...that wont stop me! it never will!! so anyway enjoy!

"Ne, Kuchiki-san who are you going to give your candy too?" Mahana asked Rukia, with an interested look on her face.

"My candy? for what?" Rukia asked in confusion, she had bought a huge bag of candy the other day for it was that time of the year again, and the fact that it was really cheap, she just couldn't resist. However at the present, her candy was in her closet in Ichigo's room.

"Kuchiki-san don't tell us you don't know what tomorrow is?!" Michiru gasped

"No, I don't"

"It's valentines day!" Inoue exasperated

"Hai?"

"You know valentines day! the day where girl's give chocolates and stuff to the guys they like and if the guy returns the gift to the girl on white day, then that means he likes her!" Tatsuki explained to the wide eyed shinigami.

"Why do I have to give my candy to a guy!?" Rukia still didn't know why human girls would give away candy to a guy they like, even if she had three years experience in the human world.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kuchiki-san" Inoue interjected

"Well then I won't"

"Awww that's too bad Kuchiki-san, I know a lot of guys who like you" Mahana smiled at the confused face of Rukia

"Why would they like me?" the raven haired shinigami couldn't help ask.

"What!? are you serious Kuchiki-san! a lot of guys like you because your well...you" Tatsuki said

"I don't get it" Rukia put a hand under her chin and tried to ponder while the, now senior girls around her just sighed.

A small female shinigami made her way through the forest of Karukara town walking out here always gave her time to think.

'Why would humans do such a stupid thing? giving away candy to the person they like, I just don't get it! Ichigo never once tried to explain it to me! even though we've known each other for three years!' when suddenly Rukia looked up and blushed. As a white haired boy sat in front of her.

"What are you doing here Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked when he awoke by the petit shinigami's familiar reiatsu.

"I...I was just...umm getting fresh air!" Rukia stuttered lamely

"Right" Hitsugaya couldn't help smirk. Over the years, he and Rukia had gotten closer do to the fact that both of them had defeated a Vasco Lorde together, during the winter war that ended three years ago. He was also the one who trained her with some of her new dances, it was because of him she now knew more than forty of her one hundred dances. She had also become one of his closest friends.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Don't be, I wasn't doing anything" he moved over so she could sit by him in comfort.

"This place always calms me" Rukia admitted from her spot on the left side of the white haired boy

"So does it for me" he answered, oddly enough talking to Rukia was a lot easier than he had thought. She was a Kuchiki noble and there for unapproachable but when he was asked by Ukitake to train Rukia, long ago, he found the girl was not a noble at all. She was loud, talkative, childish, naive yet wise, demanding, strong, unique, she was Rukia.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou...thank you"

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for all you've done for me"

"Stop thanking me, you've done it so many time already" the tenth division captain turned his head to the right to prevent the girl from seeing his tinted ears 'man! I still blush around her!'.

"Right sorry" Rukia blushed, 'damn it! I'm blushing again! what keeps getting into me?' she mentally slapped herself although her blush only got darker.

After sometime both their blushes faded and they sat in sweet silence, away from the noisy world of the living. When Rukia asked

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou do you know why humans celebrate valentines day?"

"What!? where the hell did that come from?"

"Its just a question taichou!"

"Whatever!"

"Well do you know?"

"No, what's valentines day?"

"Its a day when girls give candy to the boy they like and if the boy returns her gift on a day called white day, then that means he likes her" Rukia repeated the same words she was told

"That's stupid" Hitsugaya scoffed at the idea

"I know! who in their right mind would give away candy for free?!"

"Why would these human girls give away something as disgusting as candy to a guy they like?" they both said in unison.

Rukia and Hitsugaya looked at each other in shock

"Candy is NOT disgusting taichou!" Rukia back talked

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"I said IT IS!"

"And I said ITS NOT!" they continued to glare at each other for sometime, somehow only with this raven haired girl, no matter how many years seem to past, he still found himself being dragged into these childish fights.

"And what if I said I wanted to give you one?" Rukia asked looking at him from the corner of her eye

"I wouldn't want it, I hate sweets" he answered

"But what if I said this candy wasn't too sweet?"

"I'd say you were lying, all candy is disgusting in our world and this one" this got Rukia angry, 'if that's how he feels then!'

"Taichou only you would think candy is disgusting! and because of that I've decided I'm not going to give you any!" Rukia abruptly stood up and stomped away.

"See if I care!" Hitsugaya yelled back, 'like I care what she does!', he thought as he tried to fall back to sleep, but couldn't help feel something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach! which is a darn shame! if I did I would be SUPER rich! hehehe

THE NEXT DAY

"Nee-san what are you doing with all that candy?" Kon asked Rukia as sweetly as possible, fully knowing what she was doing but hoping to get a piece of sweet chocolate from his one and only love.

"I'm going to give these candies to some people"

"Hmm umm nee-san?"

"Here" Rukia handed the lion plushie a piece of candy she didn't really like.

"THANK YOU NEE-SAN!!" Kon exclaimed with tears running down his face

"Whatever, but know this Kon! this is just a sign of friendship, not love!" Rukia ordered of the little lion, then somehow pushed the HUGE bag of candy into her tiny school bag. Then she made her way out the window before Ichigo came back from brushing his teeth.

AT SCHOOL

"KUCHIKI-SAN!!" Keigo yelled as he dramatically made his way to Rukia, oblivious to the guys around her.

"Ah! Asano-san! good morning!" Rukia smiled her usual human smile. He was still the same after all these years, his crush on her never died even though he was a senior in high school.

"Ahh! as long as I'm looking at the beautiful Kuchiki-san's face then I'm happy!" Keigo continued to ignore the killing intent coming from the guys in the room.

"Here you are!" Rukia handed the brown haired boy a white colored pouch filled with candy, she had stuffed with the previous night.

"Ahh! I'm in heaven! thank you Kuchiki-san!" Keigo grinned like a cat

"Hey Rukia you know you just showed to the whole class you liked Keigo, right?" Ichigo asked the raven haired shinigami

"I don't mean this as a sign of my love Ichigo, I'm giving them to my friends!" once Rukia said this Keigo started to weep

"NO!! KUCHIKI-SAN!!" all the boys smiled, but couldn't help but feel sad, they knew they wouldn't get a gift, for most of them admired Rukia from afar.

"Here one for you Chado, Ishida!" Rukia handed her friends a blue and dark brown pouch

"Thanks" the dark teen smiled genuinely

"Thank you Kuchiki-san!" Ishida smiled with a light blush

"No, prob..."

"Oi! Rukia where's mine?" Ichigo asked with a light blush

"Hmmm? I didn't know you cared so much Ichigo" Rukia smirked "here stop pouting" she handed the pouting carrot top a pouch the color of his hair.

"I was not pouting!" Ichigo yelled back, but Rukia's attention was lost

"Ah! Inoue there you are, here for you!" Rukia handed the big chested girl a pink pouch of candy, Inoue's favorite color.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! thank you so much!" Inoue smiled kindly. Rukia spent her day handing out candies to the girls she hung out with, the teachers, and some of her admirers, things got a bit awkward so each time, she would have to explain it was JUST a sign of friendship.

AT THE END OF SCHOOL

Hitsugaya made his way around the high school trying to get out of the hell hole. Hiding at any moment he heard running or screaming. For it was valentines day or at least until the sun had set and he had a lot of running to do from his "fan club". Which seemed to grow each time he visited the living world. He was sure that now it was the size of a whole division, and it scared the boy to the bone.

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!!" he heard many screeching females voice come from behind him.

"Oh shi..." the captain made a run for it like his life was on the line when he made a sharp turn to his right and into a room.

"AAAAHHH!" a female voice sounded from under the white haired boy.

"Ru...Rukia!" Hitsugaya gasped as he watched at wide violet eyes staring up at him.

"Hi...Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia's face as red as a garnet, stared up into the small captains mint eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Rukia yelled when Hitsugaya put his right hand over her mouth

"Shhh" he whispered as his "fan club" ran right past the room. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt something warm and ticklish under his hand. He looked. Rukia was licking his hand.

"Aaaahhh! KUCHIKI! WHAT THE HELL?!" the boys face was as red as a garnet, before you could even say blush.

"What right do YOU have putting your hand over my mouth?!"

"I did it so you wouldn't give my position away!"

"You could have said that before! you almost killed me!"

"I couldn't say anything because I was hiding!"

"And why were you hiding?" Rukia asked skeptical, Hitsugaya said with disgust

"My "fan club""

"Your fan club?"

"Yes"

"I doubt that" and Rukia turned and gathered her books from the floor. Hitsugaya helped her.

"What are you doing here so late Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya looked at the clock it was near 5:30 pm and he knew Kurosaki Ichigo had already left.

"Why does it concern you taichou?"

"It doesn't"

"Then don't ask" Rukia had all her books and made her way out of the room when Hitsugaya pulled her right arm, so she would face him

"Are you angry at me Kuchiki?"

"No" she said sarcastically

"You are, now tell me why"

"It doesn't matter taichounow could you let me go?" Rukia asked through her teeth, Hitsugaya could only let go for he had never seen Rukia like this.

"Is this about what I said yesterday?" Rukia had her back faced towards him

"It is isn't it?"

"Kuchikiwhat I said yesterday...I didn't mean it" Hitsugaya tried to apologize to the raven haired shinigami

"Like I said taichou, it doesn't matter" and with that Rukia left without a single goodbye. Leaving the poor boy all alone to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach...man! saying this is annoying!

WEEKS LATER

Hitsugaya tossed and turned in his bed, thinking of only one person, Kuchiki Rukia. Valentines day was weeks ago as was white day, now it was March and Hitsugaya couldn't have felt more like a blind fool.

"What have I done?" he asked to no one as he remembered their conversation the day before valentines day. He sighed

"Looks like I'll have to make this up to her" he thought and thought, normally if a problem like this appeared before him he would just apologize and he would forget it all together. However with Rukia it was different, it was always different with her, she was someone he couldn't lose over something this trivial. She was someone he wouldn't lose.

"The only problem now is how?" he couldn't help think, 'when did you start making me feel this way...Rukia?' and fell asleep, with a heavy head and a light blush.

* * *

"Hey Rukia, why are you angry at Toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he noticed how Rukia would act if the little captain was around.

"I'm not angry at Hitsugaya-taichou Ichigo, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you are!"

"No, I'm not! he just doesn't like candy"

"What?!"

"You heard me"

"Your angry at him because he doesn't like candy!?"

"No! now shut up!" Rukia yelled and closed her closet door

"You know that's not going to do anything right?" Ichigo smirked as Rukia opened the closet door and jumped onto his bed

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you aren't there to question me!" Rukia answered as she jumped out of the window.

"NEE-SAN!!" Kon screamed as he tried to follow

"I don't think so, you pervert!" Ichigo held Kon by the tail, as he made his way to his sister's room, Yuzu. Ignoring the plushies curses towards him and his so called threats.

'Damn it! why am I still so angry at Hitsugaya-taichou?! so what if he doesn't like candy? so what if he thinks its disgusting? why am I still so angry?!' Rukia screamed in her head as she shunpoed from house top to house top when she missed a spot and fell.

"AAAAHHH!!" Rukia screamed as she fell when she, thankfully, landed on a broken mattress.

"Damn it!" the female shinigami cursed as she scolded herself for being so distracted that she couldn't even flash step right. Rukia just sat where she fell and thought back to when she started to feel this way,

'It had to been when Hitsugaya-taichou and I had that conversation the day before valentines day! or maybe earlier? if so why?' Rukia put a hand over her left breast 'why does it hurt so much here!?' a sigh escaped her lips as she got up and headed towards the forest, there hopefully she could make sense of all this.

Hitsugaya made his way through the city as he stared at the people not really thinking where he was going. Even when he was in lose torn up blue jeans, tanned mountain boots, a white tee-shirt with a black long-sleeve shirt underneath, and a pure white scarf around his neck, he was still looked at like a freak!

"Pathetic humans" he muttered under his breath when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He smiled and walked into the shop. 'This will make her forgive me.'


	4. Chapter 4

I...don't...own...bleach

The tenth division captain made his way towards the forest knowing perfectly where the girl he was looking for was, after all her reiatsu wasn't hard to miss. He was so use to it by now. Hitsugaya slowly walked towards the tree he was sitting at the day they fought but when he looked up and saw Rukia, his breath was caught in his throat.

Rukia sat under the tree bathed in sunlight, her raven hair shown a brilliant pure black, her face seemed to glow under the kiss of the sun, her black turtleneck was like soft charcoal, her tight fitted white vest was like snow, as her long black tight pants were like a streak of black light in a lighted room, her whole being glowed making her look like an angel.

"Rukia..." the petit shinigami opened her eyes and turned to the source of the voice

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Ku...Kuchiki" the captain stuttered, Rukia just stared at the white haired boy in silence when

"It's rude to stare Kuchiki"

"Forgive me taichou"

"No, its fine" he made his way to sit on her left

"Your not still angry at me are you?"

"Kuchiki?"

"I...don't think so sir" Rukia answered after she had pondered

"Then I don't have to give you this huh?" Hitsugaya took out a small white box from his right pocket, it was the size of his palm.

"What is it?"

"It was for you, as a forgive me gift, but since your not angry at me anymore, I guess I don't have to give it to you" he smirked as he twirled the box on his right index finger.

"And what if I said I was still angry at you?"

"I'd said you were lying"

"..." Rukia stood up and started to leave when Hitsugaya pulled her left arm

"Alright, alright I'm sorry" Rukia just smiled, and Hitsugaya's cheeks burned 'great! I'm doing it again!' he thought as he stood before her.

"Now give it!" Rukia commanded and the boy gave in. When Rukia opened the box her violet eyes widen in shock,

"This...this is what I've been wanting for so long! how...how did you know!?" it was the necklace she had wanted ever since she had last seen it, during the month she stayed on earth before her execution. So many years ago. It was a thin single pure white cross, with a scarlet gemstone shaped like a tear hanging on its left, on a midnight black cord.

"I didn't, I just thought it might have been something you'd like" Hitsugaya found himself blushing at the truth he had just said

"I...thank you taichou!" Rukia grinned as she put the necklace around her neck. The small tenth division captain flushed red as he watched her in pure happiness.

"So your really not angry at me, anymore?"

"Of course not, taichou, in fact now that I think about it, I'm sort of...glad that we fought"

"What!? why?!"

"It got me thinking about some things" Rukia said as her face began to turn red, and it wasn't because of the cold of March.

"Some things? like what?" Hitsugaya got curious as the raven haired shinigami made her way to sit at the base of the tree.

"I...I...IthinkIlikeyou!"

"What?"

"I said...I think I like you Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia's face was now hotter than the face of the sun. She hid her face as she curled up in a ball, so she didn't see Hitsugaya's face furiously blush. 'She...she likes me!?'

"You...you like me?" he saw Rukia nod her head, but remained silent. He made his way to her when, Rukia sneezed.

Hitsugaya had never seen a funnier face than Rukia's the moment she sneezed. Her face was red with a hot blush and when she sneezed her nose got redder and her eyes watered, she looked like a black wet bunny.

"Hahahahahah!!" The white haired boy held his sides as he laughed at the female shinigami, Rukia looked horrified.

"STOP LAUGHING TAICHOU!" Rukia yelled as she stood up and tried to glare at the captain, with her nose still running this only got the captain laughing more

"Hahahahahah!! your face is so funny!" Hitsugaya had never laughed this much before, he had never thought it would be at Kuchiki Rukia.

"Stop it taichou! its not funny!" she stood up and stomped her right black winter boot, and pouted, when she could feel another sneeze coming Rukia turned and sneezed once again. Hitsugaya saw this and tried to stop his laughs, when he suddenly untied his scarf and wound it around the cold girl from behind her, his blush hundred times stronger.

* * *

Rukia automatically stopped shivering once she felt a pair of strong arms wound around her from behind. She could feel her blush strengthen when she felt Hitsugaya's scarf around her neck.

"Hit...Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Just shut up and turn around" Rukia did as she was told, they avoided each others eyes in the process

"Done, now hopefully you'll stop sneezing" he smiled as he remembered her face not long ago

"You better not start laughing taichou" she said darkly

"Is that a threat Kuchiki?"

"You bet it is" she smiled, when suddenly Hitsugaya pulled her into an embrace. Rukia's face flushed maroon

"I'm sorry Kuchiki, what I said that day, I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking"

"Its alright taichou, I already said I forgave you"

"I'm not finished Kuchiki, I felt like I needed to apologize to you, when normally I would just pass this, for you its...different" Hitsugaya's face was equal to Rukia's maroon face.

"I think...no I know now, I like you too, Rukia" a small gasp escaped the girls lips

"Are you...really?"

"I am...Rukia" the white haired captain could feel Rukia's body heat rise

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Just Toushiro" he looked at her as he held her at arms length

"Then...Toushiro" Rukia blushed and smiled as Hitsugaya too blushed and returned her smile, when she did something that took the boy's breath away. She leaned forward and softly kissed the tenth division's warm lips. Only for a few seconds.

"See, I told you the candy wasn't too sweet Toushiro" Rukia smiled at the flushed boy

"I guess you weren't lying after all, Rukia" Hitsugaya smiled as he played with her necklace from under his scarf

"Of course not!" she then intertwined their fingers almost hesitant at first when Hitsugaya finished the job.

"But if you told me that it was this kind, we wouldn't have had the fight"

"Maybe, but then I wouldn't have gotten this necklace" Rukia pouted as she played with her gift through Hitsugaya's fingers.

"Spoiled aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm a Kuchiki"

"By name yes, but hopefully your going to be Hitsugaya Rukia" the raven haired shinigami looked shocked and released her hands from his as she tried to cover her mouth.

"Your joking right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You want to marry me?!"

"Not now of course but, later in life I plan to"

"Why?!" Hitsugaya smiled at Rukia's cuteness and dove onto her lips once more, this time Rukia was left breath less.

"Because...long ago I fell for you, Kuchiki Rukia" the tenth division captain proclaimed

"...You fell for me?" Rukia asked, Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile

"It means I've fallen in love with you Rukia" wide purple eyes looked at him, but soon soften with a strong blush running along her cheeks

"...I love you too, Hitsugaya Toushiro" the unseated shinigami announced as they kissed each other with soft passion, the scarlet cross around Rukia's neck glowed brightly. That day the air wasn't so cold, of course maybe it was just them.

THE END


End file.
